srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Quests
This is a page to list old quests that do no longer belong into Quest List because they've been removed from the game, and for the same reason cannot be made into a page in the Quest namespace. Talinus On the road In the past, before the introduction of the new Travel system, while traveling from the Moonshore Crossroads to Talinus you had to pick a random number between 1 and 100. If you picked a low enough number you would get one of two encounters (depending on the number you picked). Both of these encounters were removed when the new Travel systed was introduced. Joh-Jul While traveling to Talinus you encounter a green-skinned, four-armed man. You could: * Approach the strange warrior... * Continue on your way at once... If you approached him: * Introduce yourself to him... * Leave at once... * Attack him... If you introduced himself he would introduce himself in return and tell you his story, then he would ask you to spar with him: * Accept the offer and spar with Joh-Jul... * Decline the offer and continue on your way... If you accepted you would fight him in non-lethal combat. If you lost he would help you back to your feet and you would continue to Talinus with 1 Stamina left but without any further trouble. If you won or picked any of the other options - no info available. Listed in Events. The Tent While traveling from the Moonshore Crossroads to Talinus (and if you picked a low enough number) you would spot "smoke rising through the tops of the trees off to the left of the road". You could: * Investigate the source of the smoke... * Continue on your way... - you would continue your travels without incident If you chose to investigate you would find a purple tent. You could: * Investigate the tent... * Leave and continue along the King's Path... - you would continue your travels without incident If you investigated the tent an elderly woman would come out and offer you to "Step inside my tent and we shall gaze into the future and discover what your travels hold in store for you." You could: * Accept her offer... * Decline the offer and leave... - you would leave quickly without any trouble (needs verification) * Use Divination (1+) - I didn't have the power at the time If you accepted the offer and entered the tent you would get attacked by an unknown assailant. You had to fight him, and if you won you would get: * Some combat experience (in my case 2) * Some gold (32 in my case) * a sturdy Dagger After your victory you would continue on your way to Talinus without further incident. In Talinus Thane Quarith Info to be added. Listed in Events. Wurmwrit Farm The Grinning Jack O'Lantern Rewards: * 16 XP when you use the correct item while in the farm. * 10000 gold * 1024 XP to General * 512 XP to All Skills and Powers * 24 AT This was a special Halloween Event that lasted from Oct 2007 to November 2008. The Jack'o'Lantern is still available (and needed to access the Crow Hill quest), but gives no rewards. Hawklor Receiving a medallion * Location: Just outside Hawklor * Description: A robed man approaches you, requesting you to answer three questions. Rewards: He gives you a different item, depending on your answer: * moon, stream, dusk will give you the Warrior's Medallion (+1 MR, +2 SP, +1 Might) * sun, sea, dawn will give you the Mage's Medallion (+1 Aura, +1 Mind, +1 Spirit, +2 NvR) * any other answer will get you the Rogue's Medallion (+1 SP, +1 Agility, +2 Luck) Random Encounters near Hawklor While traveling east from Hawklor to the Moonshore Crossroads you had to pick a number between 1 and 10. Depending on the number you picked you could get an encounter. All encounters were removed when the new travel system was introduced. Unnamed Encounter Info to be added (seemed to be just flavor text). A group of 6 Kurund While traveling east from Hawklor to the Moonshore Crossroads you could encounter a group of 6 Kurund. One of them would ask you if you feel you are on the correct path in life. Your options were: * Move away from this group immediately... - not tested * Answer 'Yes'... * Answer 'No'... - not tested * Attack this group of Kurund... - not tested If you answered "Yes" you would have to pass a check to resist the mental attack that followed. Passing the Spirit (?) check resulted in no loss of Stamina, and then you had to fight the group of six Kurund. After winning the fight you would search the bodies and find: * long curved knife (common) - itemid 94, no capital letters in the name. A total of 6 such knifes (one for each Kurund) * loot - in my case 22 gold and another 6 gold No further information about this encounter is currently available. The Woodland near Hawklor There was an woodland near Hawklor which could be explored (details to be added). The area was removed when the new travel system went live, and was eventually succeeded by Bentlimb Wood. Tryndmoor A Wanted Man (AG) Location: Tryndmoor, Loch Leap alehouse Requirement: Completed The Dragon Statue quest Description: Tattooed forearm...missing front teeth...walks with a noticeable limp...you have little doubt that the man starting on his third flagon of ale is a man you heard about in Trithik some months ago...a wanted man...a cold-blooded killer. Rewards: * 8 experience for divination if you use it on the woman * 32 experience for Illusion if you use it * 64 experience to Illusion (?+)/Necromancy (?+)/Gating (?+)/Telekinesis (?+) if you use it when you follow Ulmok into the alley * 65 experience while defeating Ulmok (plus dagger, leather sleeves, and padded boots) * 1500 gold if you split it with Zozrin, or 3000 if you keep it yourself. Listed in Adv if you completed it. Not currently in game. Important Note: In his answers to the Monthly Questions the GM once said that this adventure had been removed due to continuity issues will be put back in the game at some point because it introduces a character that is related to another story line. Trithik And to All a Good Night (AG) Location: Trithik Requirements: None Description: And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack... Rewards: * Mark of Valour (details about this item will be added later) * 512 experience to all skills and powers * Some ATs depending on how much the player had donated during the previous year ** 8 ATs for people who had not donated at all * 1024 general experience on completion Notes: * This was short a Christmas/New Year's adventure that was temporarily available a couple of years ago before being removed. There were no choices to be made * The Mark of Valour is so far the ONLY Mark in the game, and this adventure was the only way to obtain it, so it is no longer available Category:Quests